gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Quantis Graves
|weight= Cruiserweight |reach= |birth_date= |birth_place= New Orleans, Louisiana, U.S. |death_date= |death_place= |style= Orthodox |total= 15 |wins= 12 |KO= 4 |losses= 1 |draws= 2 |no contests= 0 }} Quantis Graves (born July 29, 1982) is an American professional boxer from New Orleans, Louisiana. Quantis moved to Beaumont, Texas in 2006 because of Hurricane Katrina and founded a local gym in the summer of 2006. He is well known for his advance to the Olympic box-offs in the 201 lb division. He was coached by Gary Toups from West Wego, Louisiana. Gary Toups taught Quantis Graves the great sport of boxing. Detail of Record 2014-04-12 Venroy July 16-1-2 Patapsco Arena, Baltimore, Maryland, USA D MD 8 8 referee: Brent Bovell | judge: Kenny Chevalier 76-77 | judge: John Gradowski 76-76 | judge: Don Risher 76-76 2013-11-16 Sevdail Sherifi 9-2-2 Turning Stone Resort & Casino, Verona, New York, USA D MD 6 6 referee: Charlie Fitch | judge: Wynn Kintz 57-57 | judge: Tom Schreck 57-57 | judge: John McKaie 58-56 2013-09-13 Joshua Harris 9-6-1 Twin River Event Center, Lincoln, Rhode Island, USA W UD 6 6 judge: Tom Carasone 58-55 | judge: Wayne Lima 58-55 | judge: John Madfis 59-54 2013-06-21 Donzell Atkins 0-6-0 Bossier City Civic Center, Bossier City, Louisiana, USA W TKO 2 4 time: 1:11 | referee: Bruce McDaniel | judge: Ray Clarey | judge: Pat Dayton | judge: Mickey Lofton 2013-04-06 Cleo Rice 0-8-0 Temple Theater Balldroom, Meridian, Mississippi, USA W TKO 2 4 time: 2:07 | referee: Keith Hughes | judge: Larry Ingle | judge: Mike Frazier | judge: Karen Ingle 2013-02-16 Martin Verdin 18-15-1 Evangeline Downs Casino, Opelousas, Louisiana, USA W UD 6 6 referee: Bruce McDaniel | judge: Keith Thibodeaux 60-54 | judge: Barry Orgeron 59-55 | judge: Kenny Saintes 58-56 Olympic career The fast right-hander started boxing at the age of 15 and coached by Gary Toups from WestWego, Louisiana, and returned to the ring at the age of 20. At the U.S. championships, he beat the 2006 National Golden Gloves runner-up Jordan Shimmell (12:11) but lost to his friend and eventual winner Deontay Wilder(10:20). At the trials he lost again to tall hard-punching Wilder (7:11) but beat southpaw James Zimmerman and favoured southpaw Adam Willet (16:4) to advance to the finals where he lost to Wilder again (9:12). Professional career | style="text-align:center;" colspan="8"|'9 Wins' (4 knockout), ' 0 Defeats', 0 DrawsQuantis Graves – Boxer. Boxrec.com. Retrieved on 2011-04-15. |- style="text-align:center; background:#e3e3e3;" | style="border-style:none none solid solid; "|'Res.' | style="border-style:none none solid solid; "|'Record' | style="border-style:none none solid solid; "|'Opponent' | style="border-style:none none solid solid; "|'Type' | style="border-style:none none solid solid; "|'Rd., Time' | style="border-style:none none solid solid; "|'Date' | style="border-style:none none solid solid; "|'Location' | style="border-style:none none solid solid; "|'Notes' |- align=center | TBD |TBD |align=left| Calvin Rooks | | | |align=left| Emerald Queen Casino, Tacoma, Washington}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |5-0 |align=left| Haymond Howard | | | |align=left| Civic Center, Rayne, Louisiana}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |4-0 |align=left| Grover Young | | | |align=left| Cypress Bayou Casino, Charenton, Louisiana}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |3-0 |align=left| Jamell Williams | | | |align=left| Civic Center, Rayne, Louisiana}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |2-0 |align=left| Brent Urban | | | |align=left| Blackham Coliseum, Lafayette, Louisiana}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |1-0 |align=left| Phillip Hammac | | | |align=left| Civic Center, Rayne, Louisiana}} |align=left| |- align=center Notes External links *Boxrec.com *USA boxing bio Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:Boxers from Louisiana Category:Cruiserweight boxers Category:Sportspeople from New Orleans Category:American male boxers Category:Phi Beta Sigma Brothers